1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a printing apparatus, and more specifically to a printing apparatus with a supporting base having a supporting surface for holding fabric as a printing medium being installed in the printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a printing apparatus for fabric capable of forming an image by ejecting ink onto fabric as a printing medium, wherein the fabric is held by a platen to support the fabric, has been suggested. Such a printing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-291430. In this printing apparatus, the platen has a flat surface to support the fabric. Further, the supporting surface is provided with a cotton cloth which has a greater friction coefficient thereon so that the fabric can be stabled on the platen. In the printing apparatus, generally a size of the fabric is greater than the supporting surface, and an operator sets the fabric on the platen so that the supporting surface is covered with the fabric.
Meanwhile, a positioning program for printing, which facilitates positioning of a recording medium without using an image input device such as a scanner when an image is printed on a predetermined position of the recording medium, is known. An example of such a positioning program is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-246620, for example. In this positioning program, grid lines to indicate coordinates are printed on a supplemental sheet such as an OHP sheet and paper so that the coordinates of the predetermined position on the recording medium can be specified as the supplemental sheet is overlaid on the recording medium upon printing the image on the recording medium.